Olivia Martin
'''Olivia Martin '''is the child of Chaos, the eternal abyss of nothingness. She was born when her Mother, Lydia Martin, fell in love with the Primordial God Chaos. Olivia is often shown to be extremely powerful and along with that lazy. She doesn't try much and is shown to have split personalities when around other demigods. This causes her to be an abnormal one. Olivia is also known to be a rare demigod, in which she knows alot about her godly parent. According to her Chaos only has a child with a human ever five hundred years or so, and they all are shown to be beyond the comprehensible powers of a demigod. History Olivia Martin was born when her mother, Lydia Martin fell in love with the Primordial God Chaos. The two were said to have fallen deeply in love, and began dating. Every so often, Lydia would ask him about his life, to which he was hesitant to inform her about. After months of asking, he finally exclaimed that her knowing about his past, would indanger her. Lydia then asked for something else. She wanted to bare a child. Perferably a daughter of his. He was reluctant at first but the god did agree, assuming that it was about time for him to have another child. After Lydia bared him a child, Chaos felt sad, and couldn't face Lydia in person, so he wrote her a letter proclaiming that what had happened between them was a beautiful thing, but he couldn't handle the responsiblity of having a child. Enraged Lydia raised the child by herself. She recalled many strange things about her life, and also realized that Chaos could've been something other than human, having knowledge about the supernatural. Olivia lived a life or ridicule as a child. By the time she went to kindergarden, people made fun of her for her ruby red eyes, something that was unnatrual. They considered her "Satan's Spon", ashamed she wondered who was her father, believing that she could've just as well been Satan's child. Over time, Olivia became less concerned with the way others thought. She became independent and with that, she became more into herself. By the time, she was thirteen, Olivia met a strange man. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties and didn't wear a shirt or shoes. He only had on blue denims and his eyes were just a red as hers. When he told her he was her father, she realized who he was and with that, she began her life as a Demigod. Olivia eventually learned to control monsters and on top of that, learned about the Greek and Roman Gods. This later on caused more problems in her life. Olivia later founded a secret organization to help and prevent the death of demigods and the Mythological world. Personality Olivia is shown to have a split personality. She is often shown to be lazy and calm about things. She never is shown to care too much about things that don't concern her and even at times when they do she doesn't show too much concern. She is very calm and strategic, her ideas are often known to put the team in danger rather than help them in the situation, but she isn't one to care. Oliva at times can show emotion, and has even used the art of seduction in order to get whatever she wants. This is something that her father has passed onto her and many decendants of his, such as Aphrodite and even Gaea. Olivia is very cunning when she wants to be and is shown to understand humor, but isn't good at telling jokes. Appearance Olivia is described to be beautiful. She has mid-back length black hair and ruby red eyes. Her smile is shown to attract alot of attention, although she is shown to have a scawl for most of the time. Olivia is often shown to sport a red tank top and a pair of blue jeans. Her attire also can at times be fashioned to resemble much of the Hunters of Artemis attire. She also is shown to be very intimidating at times. Relationships Powers & Abilities Being a demigod child of a protogentoi, she is beyond powerful. Her abilities have only been shown recently and she is very careful to not use most of her powers. She also seems to not have the similar disabilities as normal demigods. Demigod Abilities *Swordsmenship: She is handy with a knife and swords. Her abilities aren't that well, due to her not liking to fight with an object rather than her fist. *Geokinesis (Limited): She can at times make eathquakes happen, when ever she is enraged. This only happens when she is angery and she cannot do this while she is completely calm. This might be because agreession is the perfect reason to use such a destructive abilitiy *Shapeshifting: She is capable of changing her shape into what ever animal she wishes. This is an ability that she can control willingly, at first it took her a while to understand it. *Chaokinesis: She can sense where chaos and disorder is at, this also allows her to know where her father is. It also is used to help her summon chaotic spheres of power, which can cause a nuclear explosion. Weapons Being a demigod child of Chaos, she is the only one capable of weilding all types of metals without any repercutions. Although, she can it doesn't mean that she can master all types of metals. She herself can only use silver and the mineral her blade Oblivia is made from. Oblivia Olivia obtained Obliva when she first met her father. It was a gift, for not trying to kill him when realizing he was her father. He also mentioned that her powers will help the world someday, ashamed that she would be his first child to actually do good in the world. Obliiva is a long blade made out of unknown minerals which were found sometime during the Golden age of the Protogentoi. Oblivia is also shown to have two forms, one normal sword and another where it looks more like a Stygian Iron blade. Silver Duo Blades Olivia is shown to have these, whenever she is shown to sport the hunters cloak and attire. She hates using the blades, because it forces her to use balance rather than disorder. It also make her fell like someone that would betray the logical thinking way of a woman, this is due to the clothing being charmed to force any woman wearing it to betray their sanity and think like a hunter of Artemis. Olivia also states that she would never betray man, for the simple purpose of helping her team.. Trivia *Olivia Martin is the child of Lydia Martin, a character from a popular tv series called TeenWolf. *Olivia's blade is named Oblivia, probably a reference to Oblivion. *Her relationships are tested many times, this might be because her father wants her to be like her half-siblings, the protogentoi, who are against the gods. *She is mentioned to be very lazy at times, something that can be reinforced with Chaos's tendency to sleep long periods of time to conduct his plans for war against the Gods. *Although, she grew up caring about what others think, her appearance doesn't seem to give off the same understanding, she is called intimidating by the others. *Her name Olivia can mean "from the Olive tree" *It is assumed that because her mother's blood is immune to change, she doesn't have Dyslexia or ADHD, but this could also be because she is a child of Chaos and he doesn't allow his children to have flaws. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Chaos